


Acceptance

by Titti



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel accepts what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

Angel was going insane. He had saved the world. Again. As a reward he got a semi-god who could easy kill them, and Spike. Maybe he should have let the world go to hell. It wasn't so bad; he'd been there after all.

No, hell was certainly better than sitting in this room with Spike only a few feet away. Spike who was currently doing a cross word puzzle, or at least pretending to, because he never wrote, but spent most of his time sucking on the pencil, making obscene noises as he thought.

When he wasn't sucking on that pencil, he was drinking, a mixture of pig blood and Chivas, because he swore something as disgusting as pig blood needed refined liquor to make it decent. Angel didn't think that it could be so disgusting from the deep moans coming from Spike's chest. "Would you stop?"

Spike looked up, feigning innocence. "What?" He put down the magazine in his hand, and turned around to face Angel. "Stop what, Peaches?"

Angel growled at the name. "Just stop, Spike!"

"And if I don't?" Spike asked with a smirk.

Angel closed their distance faster than any human would manage. He grabbed Spike's shirt, pulling Spike up and slamming him against the wall. "I'm gonna make you."

Spike pressed his crotch against Angel's while his hands pulled the other vampire closer. Spike's smirk only got bigger when he saw Angel close his eyes and moan. "About time, Pouf."

Angel's eyes snapped open when the words sank in, and then he chuckled. "You need to work on foreplay, Spike."

"We're vampires. Bloodshed *is* foreplay."

Angel was going insane, because Spike made sense, but that could be caused by Spike's hand on his cock. He was going to complain, he thought he would, but then Spike's lips were on his, scraping his lips until Spike was sucking on the droplets of blood.

Fuck hell, fuck sanity, and fuck foreplay for good measure. Angel shoved Spike away from the wall and onto the floor. This was going to be violent, messy, and bloody. They both knew it, but it was fine, because for the first time Angel accepted what they were: vampires with a soul.


End file.
